Allison Camellia
Allison Camellia is an Earth follower in Arc 1 and a Sky follower in Arc 2. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Born in a realm called Gecra, she and her fraternal twin sister Farse were closer than anything. However, when her aunt found out their dad abused them when they were eight, she took Farse away, unaware of Allison's existence. She faced the next seven years of abuse, neglect, and attempts on her life committed by her parents alone. She fell very ill from all the neglect at 15, and her parents took her into a snowy forest one night. They beat her in the side of the head with a stick, wiping her memories of Gecra away, and rendering her deaf in her left ear. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Ace Avian found her unconscious before her parents tried to kill her, and killed her parents, bringing her home with him, where he and Ken adopted her. Much happened to her in 4Kingdoms since being adopted, and she changed a lot from the innocent child Ace rescued. She went back to Gecra, her homeworld, and recovered her sister Farse and an old friend by the name of Timmy, killing her aunt in the process, and her adventures there made her a bit more confident in herself. She dated a girl named Cara and a man named Celius. She's still as sweet as she ever was, but she started to see that there were much crueler things in the world than her parents. 'Death (Arc 1)' Unfortunately, in the end of Arc 1, she challenged Richard in a duel against herself and her boyfriend Celius. Richard played dirty, and Allison was stabbed in the gut by Celius. She died in his arms, promising her brother Zoel she will meet him again in "the place of snow." 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' Allison is very short, with dark blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair is naturally blonde. In Arc 1, however, she dyed it black. She wore a small flower in her hair, a white t-shirt, black jeans, a blue cardigan and blue sneakers. In Arc 2, she is extremely skinny and malnourished due to neglect in her previous realm and inability to care for herself in the current realm. Her clothes, a pink and white shrug, a white top, and black pants, are very baggy as a result. The tips of her hair are dyed blue in memory of her sister, Farse, who she assumes is dead. 'Personality' In Arc 1, Allison is sometimes shy when you first meet her. However, she is still very kind and innocent. She is willing to love anyone who will let her or she feels needs it, and always tries to help when she can. However, she will still try and stand up for one she thinks is right when she needs to. In Arc 2, she is a lot more adventurous and bold than in Arc 1, and is also a lot stronger and more brave. As a result, she is rather reckless. It takes her a long time to warm up to people, as she has never been shown love or kindness and does not know how to reciprocate. However, if you are friendly to her continuously, she will do her best to return the kindness. 'Gallery' Al's House.png|Allison's current home Allison_3d.png|Old skin Allison fanart.png|By ''Chriisuu" Category:Human Category:Character Category:Person